Particularly Possessive
by RichelleBrinkley
Summary: What is Yuri planning to do with Kang? And how are Ryang and Fanta involved? A three-part adaptation of scenes from Episodes 86-89 of Faeries' Landing, Volume 15.
1. Part I: The Brother

**Title: **Particularly Possessive

**Author: **RichelleBrinkley

**Word Count: **971

**Rating: **T, for one bad word and slightly dark themes.

**AN: **Wow, it's finally finished! And just in time too. I started writing this story sometime around the end of Febuary, so it's been a month of draftings and rewritings to make this story what it is now. I hope there aren't too many mistakes.

This three-part story is a written adaptation of scenes from Episodes 87-89 of _Faeries' Landing._

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Faeries' Landing, it belongs to You Hyun.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**PART I: THE BROTHER**

.

.

.

She's gritting her teeth, fighting against the overwhelming urge to storm out. The middle-class eatery which she is currently seated in is noisy, stuffy, and the food is not to her taste. Her companions are tipsy, and the boy who had invited her here, Kang, has made it clear that she is only to show off to his friends.

Right now, she'd almost rather be anywhere else. Ten minutes into the gathering and she's already decided that she hates these people. But, she reminds herself, she's here for a purpose. So she'd better keep her less-than-jubilant feelings to herself.

Only fifty minutes to go.

She lifts her eyes routinely, hoping that it will make her look like she is actually interested in the shallow conversation her fellow companions are having.

As if. She'd be more interested talking to a brick wall.

At her upward glance, her eyes happen to fall upon the girl sitting opposite her; long, bleached blonde hair, too-full lips and a face caked with make-up. And a frown. It takes a second or two for her to register that it is directed at her. In fact, girl is glaring openly in her direction. This confuses her, but she is not bothered; no amount of glaring intimidates her. After all, she is the master of intimidation through cold looks and death glares.

Instead of withering from the girl's narrowed eyes, she just looks straight back at her, cocking her head to the side and her own eyes challenging. Whatever this girl is angry at her for, she will just have to get over it...because no one wrongs Yuri Kim and gets away with it alive.

They end up have a staring contest of sorts, both of them unwilling to be the first to show weakness. The air between them is suddenly tense and charged with hostility. Their gazes stay locked until the other girl is asked a question by the boy sitting next to her, and forced to look away to answer it.

Hmph.

Yuri smirks to herself, and takes a dainty sip of the cheap beer Kang had ordered for her. She senses a battle coming, and can't wait for the big showdown.

But first, she has to sit through this dratted dinner.

Inwardly cursing her companions, she sips daintily at her beer. Perhaps it will be easier to put up with them if she isn't sober.

Only forty minutes to go.

.

.

.

When the dinner is finally over, Kang's friends all head home, but she lags behind, remembering the whole point of her agreeing to this stupid dinner date in the first place. Knowing that Kang will offer to walk her home, she sets off at a slow pace. Kang would chase after her sooner or later. All the boys did.

She is only a couple of metres away when she looks over her shoulder and notices the blonde girl from earlier talking to Kang. The girl's expression immediately tells Yuri that the things being discussed are of a serious matter.

Half-hiding behind a tree, she eavesdrops on their conversation, getting the gist of what they are talking about.

And then, because she's had a terrible night and she just loves to mess with people, she decides to screw things up for the cake-faced blonde girl. The bitch had been glaring at her earlier, and for no apparent reason, too.

Well, she was about to learn what happened to people who rubbed Yuri the wrong way.

"I...I actually still..."

By now, she's figured out what is going on. It seems as if Kang and this bimbo have some kind of romantic history together. And, what is more, it looks like the bimbo is still in love with him. In fact, right now she is struggling to tell him just that.

She can't let that happen. She has to do something, fast. Kang needs to fall in love with _her_, not this blonde bimbo.

She quickly pulls her phone out of her pocket.

"Um..."

Two pairs of eyes turn to her. Speaking to Kang, she glances down at her phone, checking the time.

"It's late. I need to get back. The cats need to be fed, you know."

Her eyes flicker to the blonde standing behind Kang. She is pleased to see that the girl is absolutely seething with anger. Her eyes are like daggers, and Yuri is sure that she is probably being cursed at a million times over in the girl's head.

"Oh, uh, sure! Hold on a minute and I'll walk you home." Kang is obviously distressed, seeming to sense the hostility between Yuri and his ex-girlfriend.

"No, I'm okay. You take care of business. I'll see you later." Despite her wanting Kang to walk her home, she decides to abandon that matter and instead opt for an even better, twice-as-effective-in-pissing-the-bimbo-off plan that she had just thought of. Shit was going to go down tonight.

"Oh, okay then..." Kang looks confused, and a bit rejected, but she figures he'll be fine. She'd make it up to him with a quick make-out session anyway.

This is the moment where she is supposed to leave.

Instead, she mentally braces herself, and asks Kang something that has been bothering her ever since the night she'd met him. One of the main reasons why she was dating him was because of this very thing she was now asking him about.

"Um...by any chance...Do you have a brother that goes to Faeries' Landing High?"

If Kang is surprised by her seemingly random question, he doesn't show it. In fact, he appears to be quite cheerful as he replies.

"Huh? Yeah, I do. His name is Ryang. Do you know him?"

Her eyes grow wide. Yes, she'd suspected it, but to hear it confirmed by Kang himself...

She is dating Ryang's brother.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for<strong> **reading. 'Part II: The Kiss' is coming next.**

**Much love,**

**RichelleBrinkley xx**


	2. Part II: The Kiss

**Title: **Particularly Possessive

**Author: **RichelleBrinkley

**Word Count: **945

**Rating: **T, for one bad word and slightly dark themes.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Faeries Landing, it belongs to You Hyun.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**PART II: THE KISS**

.

.

.

"_Um...by any chance...Do you have a brother that goes to Faeries' Landing High?"_

"_Huh? Yeah, I do. His name is Ryang. Do you know him?"_

At those words, she felt herself being flooded with emotions, strong and fast; shock, longing, anger, bitterness...and determination. Such strong determination. She would stop at nothing to ensure that Kang fell in love with her.

"You could say that," She replies, her tone cryptic and still full of shock.

Of course she knew Ryang. She knew him better than she'd ever known anyone else.

The full weight of the situation hits her. She is dating Kang, grooming him to be the other half of her evil affinity once she successfully triggers the curse. The fact that he is Ryang's brother is purely of coincidence. She wonders if this is some twisted fate.

Kang is speaking to her again, so she pulls herself out of her thoughts and focuses on keeping her cool demeanour.

"Do you go to Faeries' Landing High, too?"

"I did." Honestly, how old does Kang think she is? Surely she doesn't look like a high school student.

She continues talking, even though it hurts her to think about Ryang.

"I actually dated him for a while. He never introduced me to you, though."

Kang is clearly taken aback. She sighs inwardly as he launches a barrage of questions at her.

"What? Really?" When was this? Are you still seeing him?"

This is the opportunity that she's been waiting for, the chance to put her plan into action. She is going to rub Kang's affections for her in his ex's face, and relish it.

"Beginning of last year. It was around the new semester." She can see Kang's ex behind him, glaring viciously at her once again, steam practically coming out of her ears.

This is it.

"That's right. I remember now. He said he had a brother in the army. How weird..."

She steps forward, closing the distance between herself and Kang. Reaching out, she grasps one of his hands in both of her own.

Her acting skills are flawless. It was no wonder that she was chosen as a replacement for Yeongyeong on that fateful trip to Sokcho.

Looking down at their entwined hands, she admits for the first time since her and Ryang's breakup, the truth that she knows will never fade away.

"To be honest...I still like Ryang."

She doesn't look up, not caring about Kang's reaction. In fact, she doesn't care for him at all, really. He is just a prop in her elaborate production, a tool to use and later throw away when its purpose had been served.

"I agreed to see you because you reminded me of him."

This isn't the whole truth, but she isn't about to tell him about how she plans to use him as her other half of her evil affinity. He doesn't need to know that, ever.

When she does look up, her gaze is not on Kang, but it is instead directed at his ex, standing behind him with her hand over her mouth, an expression of crazed shock and amusement on her face. She thinks that Yuri's confession will send Kang back into her waiting arms.

Well, she's about to be proven wrong. No one wins against Yuri.

"Ouch."

Kang is obviously hurt, but after a moment, he composes himself and seems to be determined to prove to her that he is better than his brother. His ramblings about Ryang's many flaws fall on deaf ears. She will never choose Kang over Ryang, no matter what Kang says.

She does, however, give him the benefit of the doubt. After all, she needs him to fall in love with her for her plan to work.

She smiles at him.

"You're cute too, older brother."

And then, she does to him what she did to Ryang, the first time they'd met.

She stands on her tiptoes, and tilts her head towards Kang's to steal a kiss.

_Slap! _

_Slap!_

Her right cheek is stinging. The blonde girl had slapped her. Kang too, by the looks of it.

She can hear Kang yelling at his ex, and she finally learns of her name – Jinyeong. Kang is angry, but nowhere near as angry as Jinyeong, who is crying and hysterical, screaming at Kang for being a moron and a bastard.

Then, Jinyeong turns her back on the both of them and runs off, disappearing around the corner, leaving her and Kang staring bewilderedly after her.

This was exactly what she had planned to happen. Well, minus the stupid girl slapping her and Kang. She'd send Koichi and Tsuyoshi to deal with that tomorrow. Right now, all she wants to do is go home to bed. All this scheming and acting wears her out.

"I'm sorry." She doesn't look at Kang. "Kissing is like a habit I have. I don't mean anything by it, so tell her not to worry. You should talk to her. I don't think it's too late."

Deciding to part with those words, she leaves Kang staring after her as she walks away. She is not remorseful of what she had done tonight, the damage she'd inflicted on the relationship between Kang and his ex. But she figures that apologising for what she did will keep her on Kang's good side, and that's where she needs to stay in order to effectively carry out her plan.

She is no more than ten steps away when she hears Kang call out to her, and what he says is exactly what she wants to hear, exactly what she needs in order to proceed with her plan.

"Hold on! Do you want to come over to my place tomorrow?"

She stays up the rest of the night deciding what to wear to impress Ryang.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The next and final part is titled 'Part III: Particularly Possessive'. Thanks for reading.<strong>

**Much love,**

**RichelleBrinkley xx**


	3. Part III: Particularly Possessive

**Title: **Particularly Possessive

**Author: **RichelleBrinkley

**Word Count: **1,231

**Rating: **T, for one bad word and slightly dark themes.

**AN: **The final installment of this three-part story. I've had a blast writing it, hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Faeries Landing, it belongs to You Hyun.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**PART III: PARTICULARLY POSSESSIVE**

.

.

.

"_Hold on! Do you want to come over to my place tomorrow?"_

Yuri looks perfect. Innocent and astoundingly beautiful, she rings the doorbell of the Jegal household at precisely nine o'clock in the morning. Kang greets her, and she says a polite hello to Taeyeong, whom she hasn't seen since a year prior when she'd still been dating Ryang. She charms Kang and Taeyeong into letting her go and say hi to Ryang, before climbing the stairs slowly, trying to push back the overwhelming sense of déjà vu.

She still remembers where Ryang's room is; first on the left of the second-floor landing.

She doesn't knock, instead just turning the knob quietly and stepping into the room. She is tempted to lock the door, but decides against it because she thinks it might seem a bit suspicious. After all, she is supposed to be here as Kang's guest.

When she turns to face the room, nostalgia is settling in the pit of her stomach and she is overwhelmed by the sense of familiarity; last year, she used to spend almost every day after school in this room, talking to Ryang or making out on his bed. Tears prick at her eyes, and she feels like she has come home after an eternity of being absent. Memories of her and Ryang run through her mind, each one more intense than the previous, and she has to take a few moments to compose herself.

When she has swallowed the lump in her throat, her eyes search for and find Ryang, lying in his bed fast asleep. She thinks back to what Bast told her: she needs to look Ryang straight in the eyes, and if Kang has fallen in love with her, the curse will be triggered.

She settles herself on the middle of his bed, watching him as he sleeps. She is so caught up in how much she's missed being with him that she starts when he suddenly yells out, jerking awake.

"AAAAAGH!"

"Oh, you're awake!"

What was wrong with him? Why had he yelled? Had he had a nightmare? She asks him this.

"Did you have a bad dream? You're sweating."

Ryang hasn't opened his eyes yet, and she positions herself so that she is directly in his line of vision, ensuring that their eyes would lock the moment he decided to open them.

"Yeah, a real nightmare. I dreamed about this witch I used to..."

Ryang opens his eyes. She is momentarily lost in the captivating pools of molten grey.

"A witch?" What did Ryang used to do that involved witches? Were there witches as well as faeries in the magical world?

"AAAAAGH!"

What was with Ryang and yelling today?

Kang has obviously heard Ryang's yells, because he bursts into the room, looking around frantically.

"What's wrong?!"

Ryang points towards her, and he's freaking out. What had she done?

"Wha-wha-wha-what is that bitch doing in our house?! And why is she watching me sleep?!"

It seems as nothing's changed. Ryang obviously still hates her. She sighs inwardly, and arranges her features into that of an innocent and slightly bewildered expression. Although technically she hadn't done anything wrong for once.

Kang is annoyed, "She's my guest, you idiot, and if you're going to keep acting rude, I'll put you back to bed." She gets the feeling that the two Jegal brothers don't get along very well.

Whilst Kang explains to Ryang the circumstances of her being at their house, she pulls her mobile from the pocket of her skirt and sends a text to Bast.

"_Just looked at him straight in the eyes like you said, but nothing happened. Did it work?"_

A few minutes later, she gets a reply.

"_Usually, you can tell right away. It probably didn't work."_

snaps shut the flip-top of her mobile. _I guess it hasn't happened yet. He's a bit slow, after all..._

Ryang and Kang go off into another room to talk, so she decides to head downstairs to the kitchen for breakfast. She has always been fond of Taeyeong's waffles.

.

.

.

Breakfast is quiet, and slightly awkward. Ryang and Kang have obviously had an argument, because every so often they keep shooting glares in each others' direction.

The second Fanta finishes her waffles, she grabs Yuri by the arm and drags her into the Jegals' garden, saying something about 'taking a walk'. It's obviously a ploy to interrogate her about god-knows-what.

When they are alone, Fanta turns to her with a serious expression on her face, and she thinks she knows what is coming.

"Yuri...please stay away from my mother and her friends."

Even though she has no intention of doing so, she asks why.

"Trust me, it's for your own good. I know she's my mother and I'm supposed to love her and all that, but she's ruthless! She eats humans for dinner and spits them out when she's grown sick of the flavour!"

The words are true, but not for a second does she believe that Fanta actually cares about her safety. There is a much bigger, much more lethal reason.

"You're worried that she may use me to grow another evil force." She wonders if Fanta suspects that she is planning on using Kang as the other half for her affinity.

"How...did you know about that?" She can see that Ryang is half concealed behind the wall of the house, eavesdropping on their conversation. Let him eavesdrop, she has nothing to hide from him.

"Because I asked her to. I'll do whatever it takes to get Ryang back from you." She can tell that her words have shocked the other girl. Is the idea of hosting a supernatural spirit inside one's body in order to destroy the object of an ex-boyfriend's affections so ludicrous?

Denying any romantic feelings for Ryang, Fanta lectures her, clearly flabbergasted by the lengths she would go to for her ex-boyfriend, "If you love him so much, then why did you break up with him in the first place?"

Ryang is opposite her, behind Fanta. He looks into her eyes, and the memory of their emotionally-strung breakup swims clear in her mind.

"Ryang...didn't understand me. He was possessive, and wanted me to only be with him. Then he left."

Fanta is completely bewildered.

"How is what you're doing any different? You're more possessive than anyone I've ever met!"

No one understands her. Not even Ryang ever did.

"It's only right for me to be possessive...But I hate being confined by others." Kang is eavesdropping on their conversation as well. She can hear his loud laughter from behind the wall.

Talking with her has clearly made Fanta extremely confused. In fact, she says, "You know, it gives me a headache talking to you."

She might have smiled at that if she didn't hate Fanta so much.

Instead she just says, "I get that often."

.

.

.

Kang offers to walk her back to her house. She is reluctant to leave Ryang, but she knows when she is not wanted and she is comforted by the thought that if Oreadia's plan is successful, she will have Ryang back in her arms soon.

Taeyeong calls Ryang down to bid her goodbye, and she gives him one of her rare smiles.

"See you again...Ryang."

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank-you to those who have seen this story through to the end, I really appreciate you taking the time to read it. I will be back with more <em>Faeries' Landing <em>stories. ****  
><strong>

**Much love,**

**RichelleBrinkley xx**


End file.
